


Morty Moments

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Incest, M/M, NSFW, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty gives Rick coupons for one-on-one time for Rick's birthday. Rick of course misuses the coupons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morty Moments

Rick sighed as he opened the second to last birthday present. While he loved his family (don’t ask him to admit it though) their habits were mind-numbingly boring. Sitting around the kitchen table singing happy birthday, eating cake, and opening presents was not his idea of celebrating turning another year older.

Beth had gotten him a gift certificate to a local hardware store as well as a very nice photo album full of pictures of Summer and Morty when they were little kids, Jerry had made him a “Hungry for Apples” t-shirt which Rick had promptly mentally set aside for a new clean-up rag in the garage, and Summer’s present which he was opening now, was a sharp-looking cell phone case and a little dark blue keychain featuring a frowning face with a button in the middle.

“Uhh…”

“No, look Grandpa Rick, this case is like, reeeally cool!” Summer took the case and wrapped it around his phone, “It has a built in charger so you won’t run out of battery!”

Rick didn’t really have the heart to tell her that he had already invented a battery for his phone with literally almost limitless energy, so instead he held up the keychain and raised his unibrow, “And –urrp- this?”

“Press the button!”

Rick pressed the keychain and was rewarded by the tinny-sound voice of the small recorder: ‘Fuck off!’

“Ha, cute.” Rick set aside the keychain and looked over at Morty who was literally bouncing with excitement. “Alright M-oeuchh-orty, what did you get me?”

“Happy birthday, Rick!” Morty shoved a sloppily-wrapped gift into Rick’s arms and beamed. “I think y-y-you’ll really like this present!”

Opening the crinkled, bright orange wrapping paper, Rick first revealed a lab coat. He was about to open his mouth to mock his grandson, but as he lifted it up and it unfolded before him, he noticed it was lined with pockets, zippers, and tiny compartments, but despite these additions, it was surprisingly lightweight.

“Oh-oh-oh-okay,  _before_  you say anything,” Morty quickly walked over and brushed the fabric with his hands, “This is actually re-really cool cuz it has a bunch of pockets and stuff, but it’s also uh, made from nanotex fabric, so it’s super, super stain resistant, and water resistant, p-p-plus it’s durable and you won’t get hot wearing it!”

Morty grinned up at Rick during his explanation. Rick frowned deeper to prevent himself from smiling because it really  _was_  an excellent lab coat. There was even the perfect flask-sized pocket right next to the lapel.

“It’s alright.”

“Try it on!”

Rick removed his labcoat to put on the new one, groaning with exaggerated annoyance at the inconvenience. The coat was light, cool, and the fabric was soft where it touched his skin. As he put his hands in the pockets on the side, his left hand settled on a stack of papers. He withdrew these to look at them.

“And those are your second present!” Morty flipped through the hand-made paper booklet as Rick held it, “They are coupons for ‘Morty Moments!’”

“ _Morty Moments_!?”

“Yeah,” Morty shyly smiled, “Just, y-y-you know in case you wanna go on an adventure when I’m in school, or-or-or-you know, I’m already busy somewhere, these are cleared  by mom, so with each coupon you and me can do whatever we want and we won’t get in trouble!”

Beth smiled but darted a look up at her father with a warning, “Yes, but don’t abuse this  _please_ , dad.”

“Y-y-yeah, honey, okay.” Rick shoved the coupons back into his pocket.

A few days later, Rick wandered into the living room from the garage to see Morty sprawled out on the couch in his t-shirt and boxer briefs, watching TV with a bored expression.

When Morty noticed Rick staring at him, he glanced up and bit his lip, “Oh, sorry, Rick, no one’s home and I thought you were out. W-want me to go put shorts on?”

Rick’s eyes traveled across Morty’s lanky teenage body. His pale slim legs ended in a tiny, perky butt encased in the soft fabric of blue and green striped boxers. He had been laying on his stomach, giving Rick a great view, but as Rick continued to stare in silence, Morty gave him a quizzical look over his shoulder and sat up, “I’ll…go put on shorts, okay?”

Rick squeezed the coupon book in his pocket, “N-no it’s fine Morty.” He walked over to the couch and sat down close to Morty, sighing, “What’s on?”

“Oh!” Morty looked away, and shrugged, “Nothing really, just watching cartoons…”

Rick looked over at his grandson who had the slightest hint of a blush coloring his cheeks. Rick’s heart pounded in his chest as he looked at his adorable grandson. Why was he blushing? Rick scooted closer to Morty and glared at him, “What’s wrong?”

His face was inches away from Morty’s, and Morty lit up bright red like a tomato. “N-n-n-nothinggg…”

Rick chanced a peek down at Morty’s crotch out of curiosity and to his complete disbelief, Morty was sporting a slight bulge that Rick could instantly tell was the beginning of a boner. His mind raced as he felt around in his pocket for the coupon book again.

“Hey Morty, I wanna –eulchh- I’m gonna use one of these coupons.”

Morty flashed a huge smile, “Oh! Y-y-you want a Morty Moment? Great!”

Rick gritted his teeth against that ridiculous name as he took out the book and ripped off the first little paper. He paused to look at it, he hadn’t really examined them since his birthday a few days ago. Written neatly on piece of purple paper was a hand-drawn picture of Morty’s smiling face along with the inscription:

_**“The bearer of this coupon is entitled to one (1) Morty Moment, redeemable only with C-137 Morty Smith.”** _

The final part made him chuckle a bit, upon discovering multiple realities and the events of Evil Rick a few months ago, Morty had been insistent that he was the only Morty Rick was “allowed” to have. Greedy little brat.

Morty took the coupon, grabbed a pencil from the side table and made a note on the back, before folding it up and putting it in his shirt pocket. “Oh-kay, Rick! Lemme just put on shorts, and we can go—”

“We’re sta-urrp-staying here.”

“Oh…okay, well I should still go put on—”

“Take off your clothes, Morty.”

The silence in the living room was deafening. Rick could hear distant cars on the main road outside, it was so quiet. Morty was bright red and his mouth was hanging open. Rick was internally satisfied as he saw the little bulge in the front of Morty’s boxers gently grow.

“Whu-whu-whu-whu—”

Rick snapped his fingers, “C-c—c’mon, Morty. Strip for grandpa.”

“Rick! B-b-b-but I-I-I-I—”

Rick felt a little guilty springing this on Morty, but the house was empty, and he had noticed his grandson’s little crush on him for a few months now. Might as well take advantage of it right?

“Look, Morty, you can give me back the coupon if you—”

“No, I’ll—” Morty suddenly stood up, still red as a fire hydrant, “You can use your coupons for whatever you want, c-c-cuz they’re your birthday coupons, a-a-and a M-m-morrrty Moment c-c-c-an be—”

“Morty, it’s okay,” Rick felt really bad when he saw how nervous Morty was. Maybe he had been a little too aggressive, “I don’t want you to be uncomfor—”

“I’M NOT!” Morty quickly stripped his shirt off and threw it on the couch. Perhaps surprised at his own outburst, he then stood there, shirtless and in his boxers, shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Rick felt his pants around his crotch tighten at the beautiful sight before him. Although Morty was relatively shrimpy, he was so skinny the slight outline of a sixpack decorated his stomach. A few freckles dotted his hipbones, his nipples were hard little pink dots on his chest, and the blush on his face had wandered down his neck to where his adam’s apple quivered in his teenaged throat as Morty swallowed over and over again.

Rick sat back and leaned against the back of the couch, spreading his legs and absentmindedly letting his hand wander down to softly grab his own crotch. He raised his unibrow at Morty, “Well? Boxers too, Morty.”

Morty bit his lip and looked away to stare at the wall as he stuck his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and slowly, inched his boxers down bit by bit. As soon as the thin scrap of clothing made it past his crotch, his dick, now freed, sprang up so quickly it slapped him in the stomach.

Rick felt himself get instantly hard at that sight, and worried internally that he wouldn’t be able to control himself because Morty was so goddamn fucking cute.

Now completely naked, Morty looked everywhere but Rick. Rick cleared his throat with a loud ‘ahem,’ and Morty finally looked at Rick’s face.

Rick gave Morty a genuine smile, and for the first time since he had entered the living room, Rick saw Morty visibly relax.

“C’mere, Morty.”

Morty slowly walked over to where Rick was seated on the couch. Rick leaned forward, his mouth salivating at the sight of the scrawny, naked teenager. His fingers fidgeted, but he forced himself to calm down.

“Wh-wh-why do you have a boner, Morty?” Rick reached both hands forward, and firmly gripped the backs of Morty’s thighs, pulling him closer to stand between his spread legs, “Pretty –euuuchg- pretty pervy of you to have a crush on your grandfather.”

“Oh man—sh-shut up Rick!”

“Ha,” Rick leaned closer still. He could smell Morty this close. Morty smelled like laundry detergent, and the faint odor of sweat, cafeteria pizza from the high school and some unknown but most likely cheap-ass cologne. With his hands still grasping the backs of Morty’s thighs, Rick leaned closer towards Morty’s dick and at the last moment looked up, “May I?”

Morty looked like he had just hit the goddamn lottery. He sputtered in his response, and Rick could see his pulse jumping wildly in his throat, “Y-y-y-yeah Rick, it’s—you—whatever y-y-you wanna do, of c-c-course you can—uhh—t-t-t-touch—”

Morty ended his sentence in a loud gasp and then a moan as Rick opened his mouth and slid the entirety of Morty’s dick down his throat. For just being fourteen, Morty had pretty good length on him, and Rick silently thanked genetics that Morty had happened to take after his side of the family and not whatever bullshit genes that sonofabitch  _Jerry_ had.

“Ohhh—”

Morty clumsily tangled his fingers in Rick’s hair as Rick slobbered on his dick, bobbing his head back and forth, moving his hands up the backs of Morty’s thighs to grab his ass tightly.

“Ffff _uck_. J-j-j-jesus—”

Rick stopped and jerked Morty off with his hand as he glared up at his grandson, “Fuckin  _Jesus_  isn’t giving you dome, Morty! My name sh-sh-sh-should be the only one you’re saying right now.”

A little snicker sneaked out of Morty’s gasping mouth as he nodded and grinned broadly, “Yeah, Rrrick…”

The breathy, seductive way Morty uttered his name made Rick incredibly turned on and he decided he didn’t feel like waiting any longer than he had to, to thoroughly and ardently pound Morty’s asshole. Unbuckling his pants, he shimmied his trousers and boxers down until his rock hard cock bounced out. Morty’s eyes widened and Rick felt a shot of pride as Morty openly gaped at his cock.

“Mmhm, this h-h-eughh-this here Morty is Grade A, uncut Sanchez schlong.”

Morty’s tongue flicked out and licked his lips, “D-d-do you want me too—”

“Only if you do, Morty.”

Without waiting for further invitation, Morty instantly dropped to his knees in front of Rick and opening his mouth, crammed as much of Rick’s cock into his mouth as he could fit.

Rick groaned as Morty’s hot mouth and slippery tongue brazenly wrapped themselves around his head, swirling, kissing, sucking slowly as Morty got used to Rick’s huge size.

Rick gripped the sides of the couch as he stared at his grandson, passionately sucking his dick, making cute little noises as he slobbered all over the place between Rick’s legs. After enjoying a few minutes of this, Rick carefully pushed Morty off, and pulled him into his lap, so he straddled Rick’s legs.

Licking his fingers, Rick reached around and as he pulled aside one of Morty’s butt cheeks with one hand, he pressed his wet fingertips to Morty’s little bud of an anus.

“Oooo!” Morty gripped Rick’s shoulders with his hands and bit his lip, “I-I-I don’t know if—if you will fit?”

“I’ll fit,” Rick gently inserted one finger into Morty’s ass, slowly pushing it in and out, stretching him out until he was able to add a second finger.

Morty leaned against Rick’s chest, burying his face against his grandfather’s neck as he breathed heavily and groaned low in his throat. “Unnngghh—Rick, it feels so—its’ weird but–b-b-but kinda good?”

Rick smiled to himself as he added a third finger and felt Morty reflexively grind his ass back against Rick’s fingers. Morty nibbled Rick’s neck and Rick arched his back at the gentle nips of Morty’s teeth against his skin. Pulling his fingers out, he spread Morty’s ass with both hands and guided the teenager to slowly sit back on his cock. As the tip of Rick’s cock pressed into his ass, Morty’s mouth opened and he gave a little gasp as he realized really and truly just how huge his grandfather’s obscene dick was.

“J-j-just b-be careful—”

“Shh,” Rick covered Morty’s mouth with his own in a sweet, crushing kiss, “I’ll take care of you, baby, d-d-don’t worry.”

Pushing insistently against the tight entry point, Rick felt his cock finally slip into Morty’s ass, and after a few more minutes of very slow, very gentle pushing, Morty was sitting flat on Rick’s lap, utterly and completely filled with cock.

“Ohhhh  _jeez,_ Rick…”

“I know, baby,” Rick steadied Morty with his hands on the freckle-dotted hips, and began to thrust into Morty, teaching him how to ride as he moved.

“Use your—euhhg—your quads, Morty to control the m-m-movement. We can slow down if—”

“Mm-mm,” Shaking his head, Morty smiled at Rick and moved faster. A quick learner, Morty began to eagerly bounce up and down as he rode Rick’s dick. Clearly enjoying himself, Morty let his mouth drop open and his tongue loll out of his mouth as Rick picked up the pace and began a quick rhythm.

“God, you’re so—you’re so fucking  _tight_ , Morty.”

“I-I-I’m probably not—you’re—ahh! You’re—oh, Rick! You’re just BIG.

“Nah,” Rick grinned at his sweaty, red-faced, slutty grandson bouncing up and down on his dick, “I’m just the right size, huh? It fit’s perfectly, like it was made for you.”

Morty beamed and blushed before burying his face into Rick’s neck again, muttering sweetly, “Y-y-yeahhh…”

Rick felt himself getting ready to cum and he picked up the pace, helping Morty lift himself higher, slamming his dick into Morty’s anus harder and harder as Morty squeaked in delight.

“Rick!! Ohhh, Rick, I’m gonna—”

“Yeah, Morty, unngg—cum for me—cum, Morty!”

With a gasp and a little shriek, Morty shuddered and sprayed them both with spunk. Rick closed his eyes in ecstasy as he jizzed a second later, filling Morty’s ass before slowly pulling out.  Realizing what a mess they had made in the living room, Rick stood up, holding his limp and softly giggling grandson with one arm as he snatched up Morty’s t-shirt and boxers from the floor and briskly walked up the stairs.

Entering his room, Rick dropped Morty onto his bed and stripped off his lab coat and shirt, throwing them into a laundry basket, muttering to himself how the whole house probably smelled like cum.

“Thaaaat…” Morty lifted his head to smile sleepily at Rick from Rick’s bed, “W-w-was awesome…”

Rick winked at Morty. “Don’t forget, I have four more Morty Moment coupons left…”


End file.
